Crush
by Toriin
Summary: Fic do meu projeto PeinxKonan 5, 2 de 5 "E... Sinceramente... Acho que não vai embora, mesmo. Mas eu também não quero que vá." Summary meio podre, mas só lendo pra saber. Reviews, onegai! -olhinhos brilhando-


Eu sei que parece meio "puxa, ela mal postou a primeira e já sai a segunda! O.O". Mas eu não ligo! 8D Fazia um tempinho que eu não postava nada, e eu quero ser mais ativa, então vou começar a digitar direto. Se vier idéia na escola, eu escrevo a mão. Mas se vier em casa, eu tasco no teclado! n.n

Aqui tem o cap. 2 de 5 fics PeinxKonan, feito com a música Crush, do David Archuleta (nome de carne! o.o Coitado). A outra do Pein vai ser Normal's POV, por questão de que eu quero fazer uma de cada tipo, oks. Aí provavelmente vai ter umas duas Konan's POV.

Pein centered, Pein's POV.

Eu nunca pensei que ia dizer isso... Mas eu acho que eu gosto dela. Por quê? Eu sei que ela é a Konan. A garota caçula, que tem três anos a menos que eu, durona, que vive dando sermão na gente. E eu gosto dela. Eu me sinto um... um... Ah, esquece. Eu acabei de desligar o telefone, era ela... Disse que ligou só pra dar boa noite, e que estava animada pra ir na próxima missão, porquê iamos ter que visitar uma vila.

_"I hang up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much, just too much"_

Não consigo entender porquê eu gosto dela... Porquê o sorriso dela me faz sorrir também, porquê a companhia dela é tão agradável... Porquê aqueles olhos azuis são tão cativantes... Ela sempre me trata bem... Eu sinto que ela é uma pessoa boa, mesmo estando na Akatsuki.  
_  
"Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know"_

E eu começo a pensar... Na face serena dela quando ela dorme... Na expressão sempre calma dela, até o Deidara explodir alguma coisa... Nos sermões sensatos dela, mesmo que ninguém preste atenção... Eu fico imaginando, se ela pensa em mim como eu penso nela... Se ela me ama como eu amo ela... Porquê, de alguma forma, eu sempre tratei ela com um toque de desprezo... E eu não consigo mais parar de pensar nela. Acho que não vai passar... Simplesmente não vai...  
_  
"Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away (ay-ay-ay-ay-ayy)  
Goin away (ay-ay-ay-ay-ayy)"_

Amanheceu. Estamos saíndo para mais uma missão. E eu não consigo parar de pensar nela... Nos cabelos azuis presos por um coqui, dela... Nos olhos azul cristal, límpidos como o mar, dela... No jeito como ela consegue expressar emoções... Uma coisa que eu simplesmente não sei como fazer. Uma coisa que me tira do sério.

_"Has it ever cross you mind  
When were hangin, spending time girl,  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever"_

Ela simplesmente me deixa louco... Mas eu não consigo mais segurar isso. Eu tenho que dizer...

_"Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away (ay-ay-ay-ay-ayy)  
Goin away (ay-ay-ay-ay-ayy)"_

Mas... Eu não sei porquê eu gosto dela. Mas ela simplesmente me cativa, me corrompe. Ela é como... o sol surgindo depois da chuva...  
_  
"Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know"_

-Konan... - comecei, hesitante.

-Pode dizer. - disse ela, sempre com aquele sorriso.

-Aishiteru... - depois disso, eu simplesmente corei.

-Que surpresa... Aishiterumo... n/n - aquilo me fez abrir um super-sorriso.

-Fico contente de ouvir isso n.n - e me aproximei dela.

-Pensei que me odiasse. o/o

-Como eu poderia odiar alguém tão meiga como você? ewe

-Sei lá n.n

E então, eu tasquei o maior beijo nela 8D! (Argh, fluffy Ç.Ç)

_"Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away (ay-ay-ay-ay-ayy)  
Goin away (ay-ay-ay-ay-ayy)"_

E... Sinceramente... Acho que não vai embora, mesmo. Mas eu também não quero que vá.

Fim 8D

Yo, minna! n.n/

Fiz essa segunda rápido, né? e.e Mas não ficou tipo, super inspiração. Bom, eu tentei. Acho que podia ter ficado melhor... Não tirei tudo que tinha pra tirar da música. Mas, qualquer dia eu refaço ela. Mandem reviews, nem que seja pra dizer que a fic ficou um CU.

Reviews, onegai!

Ja ne.


End file.
